LOCA DE NO ESCAPAR
by Everysee
Summary: La locura, junto con el sufrimiento puede ser una de las causas que pueden lograr a "transformar" un ser humano o de cualquier otra raza. Como se dice del amor al odio hay un paso, aquí veremos el caso de Milk una bella chica joven que su vida está a punto de cambiar por un simple capricho de un ser ajeno.
1. El rapto

¡Hola, lectorrrr!

Bienvenido a esta nueva lectura, es un fic que hace tiempo elmininé, pero como en otra página si tuvo cierto éxito decidí re-publicarlo acá, para que los lectores de fanfiction pudieran dar su juicio a este fic. Jajaja.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Fic publicado el 8/02/15, re-subido el 3/04/16.

¡Qué comienze!

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL RAPTO**

* * *

En el bello planeta Azul, llamado Tierra, una joven soltera estaba acostada en su lecho, aburrida y deprimida desde hacía algún tiempo.

 _-¿Ahora qué hago?!_ -suspiró en voz baja, de modo que quería que nadir la escuchara, la muchacha de cabellos negros y largos- _Goku se marchó... ¿Para siempre?_

- _Hija olvídate de él, se marchó y no volverá, se fue junto a los suyos..._ -dijo el padre cuyo rostro estaba rabioso al recordar el rompe corazones de su hija -

Ella tan solo se limitó a soplar de fastidio.

 _-Papá no te preocupes... Supongo que ya encontraré a otro hombre que sí luche por mí._ -respondió de modo entristecido-

El padre sin decir nada salió de la habitación, la chica aun estando acostada en el lecho comenzó a razonar:

 _-En fin que le voy hacer, él se marchó junto con esa tal Eracira. Esos Sayiajin o cómo diablos se llamen, seguro volverán para buscar hembras de nuestra especie y reproducirse... ¡Ay que mal suena esa palabra!_ -estrujó su mano en la sábana por la impotencia y rabia por lo que sabía que estaba por suceder-

Esta hermosa muchacha hacía unos meses que estaba deprimida. Esos 2 meses casi 3 parecían años. Su gran amor -y aun- de la infancia hace poco descubrió no ser humano y pertenecer a una raza de orgullosos y muy fuertes guerreros, los Sayiajin.

Aparte de ese descubrimiento se enamoró repentinamente de una mujer de su especie, Eracira. Ella, una muy celosa y orgullosa guerrera, se enamoró por "flechazo" de Kakarotto (Goku) y en cuanto supo de Milk rápidamente fue a marcarle su posición.

 _-"Zorra aléjate"_ , lo recuerda tan bien que parece ayer que la amenazó.

Se rabió en recordarla, sabía que esa mujer en esos instantes estaba con su amor pero en gran parte fue Goku quien decidió irse junto a ella. Así se sentía ella desde su partida, sola y aburrida. Ese mismo día de esplendido cielo azul estaba –como ya antes dije- acostada en su cama, emergida en la más penetrante obscuridad de su recamara allá estaba ella. No tenía la suficiente voluntad para continuar. Necesitaba a alguien.

- _Madre_ –susurró mientras miraba al techo en la oscuridad-, _ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo… Necesito alguien con quien hablar, papa no me entiende lo suficiente._

Milk en ese mismo instante comenzó a sentir caricias en sus pechos y que estas luego descendían hasta los muslos. Ella se estremeció.

 _-No estás sola_ –escuchó una voz débil- _Yo también quiero a alguien._

Dada a lo obscuridad no alcanzaba a ver quién era o que era el que le proporcionaba caricias y le hablaba. Ella no podía moverse.

 _-¿Quién eres?_ –cuestionó ella de modo sutil-

Sintió un leve roce en sus labios, era acaso ¿Un beso?

Ella sin aun poder moverse gimió en cuanto sintió una mano gélida por debajo de si kimono. Era un tacto extraño sobre su pecho, pero a la vez era agradable.

 _-Tu olor, tu olor es tan dulce._ –Gimió débilmente ese ser en el oído de nuestra querida- _Me vuelves loco._

 _-Déjame._ –Le respondió ella en voz baja-

 _-Vente conmigo._ –Espero unos segundos- _Se mi esposa._

 _-¿Por qué insistes tanto en mí? ¿Qué eres?_ –dijo ella ahora un tintín incomoda por su inmovilidad- _¿Por qué no me puedo mover?_

 _-Porque, porque y más porqués…¿Por qué preguntas tanto?_ –contraatacó él ser a modo de respuesta- _Eres joven, disfruta._

Ante tal respuesta Milk se incomodó más,

 _-¿Acaso es un viejo que intenta violarme?_ –Pensó la joven, aun dada la obscuridad en sus ojos ya se veía temor-

 _-¿No dices nada, Milk?_ –Cuestionó la misteriosa voz- _Quiero tomarte como esposa te guste o no_ –cogió un bocado de aire- _Pero todo a su debido tiempo_.

De nuevo Milk volvió a sentir esa presión o roce sobre sus labios, claramente podría decirse que era un beso robado.

 _-Hasta luego, mujer._ –ahora la voz comenzó a sentirse lejana-

Milk volvió a recuperar la movilidad en cuanto "eso" se marchó.

La muchacha revisó su escote, estaba desabrochado. Eso fue suficiente para descubrir que no fue una tonta pesadilla.

Se levantó, por primera vez en esos 2 meses de reclusión salió del lugar. Fue directa al baño. La intensa luz de la lámpara la cegó durante unos instantes hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron. Una vez acostumbrada a la luz se miró al espejo, ¡Tenía un chupón en el cuello!

No recordaba que ese ser le succionara la delicada piel de su fino cuello.

 _-¡Maldita sea!_ –Gruño de rabia- _Esa "cosa" es real, tengo que estar atenta._

La bobilla explosionó. Una pieza de la bombilla rozó su mejilla causándole un pequeño corte. Ahora volvía estar en plena obscuridad.

Su kimono en cuestión de segundos fue rasgado de par en par, ahora quedo en ropa interior. En frente de ella comenzó a sentir respiraciones profundas que se podrían calificar como enfermizas.

La chica de nuevo volvió a sentirse inmóvil.

 _-Huele a sangre._ –Este se acercó a su mejilla- _Es aquí._ –Lamió el corte-

El tacto de su cálida lengua sobre su mejilla fue una experiencia desagradable por no decir asquerosa.

 _-Vete._ –Suplicó- Me das miedo.

 _-Así me gusta_. –Ahora la estampo contra el muro de forma violenta- _Dame lo que ando buscando._

Sintiéndose inmóvil Milk inició a llorar levemente. El ser divertido le abrió las piernas de par en par. Comenzó a restregar su miembro viril sobre sus braguitas.

 _-¿Lo sientes?_ –Dijo de forma lujuriosa-

Milk no dijo nada, sabía que de una forma extraña el ser quería hacerla sufrir con un castigo cruel. Daba las gracias de que estuviera en la obscuridad y no ver nada de que "eso" hacia.

Con una mano aguantando a su víctima contra el muro y la otra libre una idea perversa le cruzó los cables. Le arrancó el sujetador, después cubrió la boca de Milk con su mano. El grito de dolor de Milk no se oyó en cuanto el ser le mordió un pezón adrede.

 _-Vente conmigo y cesaré el castigo._ –Destapó su boca-

 _-¿¡Porque!?_ –gritó a modo de súplica- _Kami, ¿Por qué?_

 _-Shhh…_ -la intentó calmar- _Dame –tocó su vientre- …lo que necesito._

La besó.

La dejo caer en el duro piso del baño, ellapor fin pudo recuperar su movilidad.

 _-Estás loco._ –Se alzó un poco adolorida por la caída-

Recogió su sostén y los restos de lo que fue su kimono. Salió de baño, se detuvo en el pasillo semidesnuda solo con las bragas puestas.

 _-¿Papá?_ –Reclamó esperando contestación- _No debe estar en la casa._

Estaba aún un poco alterada por la petición extraña del ser. El sumo interés en ella la hacía sentir incomoda en tan solo pensarlo. Ella sabía que podría ser observada en cualquier instante.

Después de estar 2 meses lamentándose de la vida luego de la ruptura de noviazgo ese día, por fin, pudo sentirse animada. Aun estando semidesnuda comenzó por abrir todas las ventanas de la casa, hasta de la propia habitación. Se sintió tan feliz al volver a ver y sentir los rayos solares en ella.

 _-¡Milk!_ –Ella se asustó- _Finalmente vuelvo a tener a esa hija radiante y alegre._

Era su padre.

Quiso abrazarla pero pudo notar a su hija semidesnuda.

 _-¿Hija que ocurrió?_ –Cuestionó de forma curiosa y a la vez rabiosa-

 _-Nada papi, iba a ducharme._ –Fingió con una sonrisa-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

 _-Papá esta noche puede que bajé a pasearme por el pueblo ando aburrida e iré a visitar a mis amigas…_ -espero respuesta alguna-

 _-Está bien_ –respondió desde la lejanía _-, quédate a dormir con ellas si hace falta._ –el padre haría de todo para volverla a ver sonreír, tenía 18 años y merecía ser radiante y solar como antes solía ser-

Milk se fue a duchar, allá tomo cierta relajación y tranquilidad.

Una vez salió se dispuso a vestir. Eligió un look deportivo.

Se peinó con una alta cola de caballo, dejándose el típico flequillo enfrente. Después se arropo con una camiseta de tirantes con encima una sudadera roja con el logo de la y luego unos pantalones cortos estilo jean. Finalmente calzó unas deportivas Nike negras.

Cogió una bolsa roja donde depósito sus tantas capsulas hoi-poi –entre otras cosas-.

 _-Adiós papá._ –Se despidió dándole un beso-

 _-Diviértete hija._ –Sonrió-

Una vez fuera de su casa se dispuso a marchar. Agarró una de las capsulas hoi-poi, era una moto.

Ella mintió a su padre, en realidad no quería irse con sus amigas, lo que tenía en mente era visitar una bruja. Uranai.

Uranai era una bruja muy conocida por sus efectivos conjuros –entre otras cosas- en la aldea donde Milk habitaba con su padre. Ella vivía a las afueras de pueblo, en una gran mansión de color negro y que también estaba en mal estado. Cerca de la casa había un espeluznante pantano, siempre estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla.

Aparcó su motocicleta roja –era nueva- , su padre se la había regalado para levantarle los ánimos.

Un poco inquieta por el lugar se adentró en la mansión.

 _-… ¿H…Hola?_ –dijo Milk incomoda por la obscuridad presente- _¿Hay alguien?_

- _Hija, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ –una señora de avanzada edad se acercó a Milk, esta caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón de madera- _Dime._

La bruja se quedó –en silencio- viéndola de una forma extrañ ya predijo anteriormente la llegada de la joven aun así quería divertirse un poco con ella, pocas era las visitas que recibía.

Milk no dijo nada, siguió con el duelo de miradas.

 _-¿Eh? … ¡Hola señora!_ –Recompuso su compostura- _Tengo un problema…_

 _-¿Te asedia un algún espíritu maligno?_ –Milk como boba asintió con la cabeza-

-Eso creo que es… Me dice cosas feas… y… y

 _-Usa_ –río con la típica risa de bruja- _este collar… La piedra redonda que ves en él es una turmalina, aleja las malas influencias entre otras cosas…_

Milk quedó maravillada en verla, una piedra negra con puntitos blancos. Su toque pulido la hacía realmente bella.

 _-¡Muchísimas gracias, Uranai!_ –La abrazó, cosa que hizo sorprender a la bruja- _Oí muchas cosas sobre usted… la mayoría son buenas._

- _Deberás purificar la turmalina cada día, para hacerlo tendrás que usar sal gruesa y soterrarla en ella._ –Le aconsejó- _Si no lo haces las energías malignas penetraran en tu cuerpo._

 _-Gracias aun._ –sonrió-

 _-Yo de ti_ –su rostro pasó de serio a pícaro-, _dejaría de pensar tanto en los chicos… solo saben traer dolores de cabeza, hazme caso._

La muchachita en escuchar el comentario se sonrojó.

 _-¡Señora!_ –Uranai petó de risa- _¿¡Cómo se atreve!?_ –Replicó furiosa la joven Milk-

 _-¡Adiós muchachita!_ –Despidió la bruja al ver a Milk saliendo furiosa por la puerta- _Lo que te depara con tu… "amiguito"._ –pensó-

Ya a fuera de la mansión macabra, subida ya en su motocicleta etaba dispuesta a ponerse el collar…

 _-Esta estúpida piedra no te separara de mí._ –Tosió raramente cerca del oído de ella- _Eres mía._

La sensación de inmovilidad que ese ser le otorgaba, volvió a aparecer. El ser le jalaba morbosamente el pelo cosa que era desagradable para ella.

 _-¿Te lavaste el cabello, eh?_ –Lo olió- _Huele tan… Bien._

El ser la bajo de la motocicleta, eso indicaba que era un tipo fuerte.

 _-¿Por qué nunca alcanzo a verte?_ –Dijo una casi desvanecida Milk, no sabía porque pero sentía que se iba a desmayar en ese preciso instante-

La espesa niebla cubría el ser de tal forma que solo se veía una especie de sombra.

 _-Eres mía._ –eso fue lo último que la muchacha oyó consciente-

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Milk abrió los ojos, estaba aturdida, no sabía dónde se encontraba. A oscuras sentía que estaba atada en lo que parecía estar acostada, una cama.

Una fuerte luz de foco la cegó de repente.

 _-Te despertaste, Milk._ –Dijoel ser de forma lujuriosa-

 _-…Donde… ¡¿Dónde estoy!?_ –Exigió ella con los ojos semicerrados, la intensa luz no la dejaba ver bien-

 _-En mi nave espacial_. –Estedejo escapar una risa- _No pretendía dejarte escapar. Mira a tu derecha_ –indicó este-

 _-Apaga la luz._ –Rogó Milk-

Se escuchó un gruñido de fastidio, la luz se apagó.

La joven abrió nuevamente los ojos azabaches y miró hacia su derecha, había una ventanilla. Y si lo exterior parecía propiamente el espacio.

 _-¿Por qué yo?_ –se preguntaba ella a si misma-

Sintió como –en plena obscuridad- el ser la liberaba de sus ataduras.

 _-Que extraño no estoy inmóvil…_ -pensó nuevamente-

 _-¿Deseas verme?_ –preguntó el una vez ella liberada-

Milk no dijo nada, seguía acostada en esa supuesta cama. Sintió como sus cálidos labios era cubiertos por otros más gélidos. Unas traviesas manos se colaron por debajo de su sudadera, agarrando uno de sus senos. El ser le quitó con la mano libre la parte inferior de la ropa.

 _-No por favor, no por favor._ –Rogaba moviendo las piernas bruscamente en forma de resistencia-

 _-Tienes que ser mi esposa antes de llegar al Planeta Vegeta._ –dijo el ser colocándose encima de ella.

 _-¿Planeta Vegeta?_ –Se sorprendió deteniéndose- _Goku es… es… de allí_ -pensó poniendo una cara de rabia- ¡Déjame, viejo!

 _-Hembra terca me tenía que tocar… al menos los hijos me saldrán guerreros y tercos…-_ dijo el ser en forma de burla- _Humana ahora me perteneces, soy tu amo y señor y harás todo lo que te ordene y…_

 _-¿Y?_ –Contestó de malagana la joven-

 _-Ahora… duérmete… mujer._ -susurró el ser en el oído de ella-

El hombre ese tenía planeado algo con ella.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. El castigo

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL CASTIGO**

* * *

 _-Vendré de regreso, esta vez a por ti. No me olvides Milk._

 _-¡Goku! Espera…_

Milk abrió los ojos, se encontró inmersa en un líquido grisáceo, desnuda. Se asustó. Comenzó a respirar frenéticamente, burbujas de oxigeno se escapaban de su mascarilla debido a su agitación y después movimientos bruscos. Quería escapar de esa especie de tanque. Luego de unos segundos ese líquido comenzó a menguar y ahora fe ella a sentirse verdaderamentedesnuda en ese tanque. La tapa de cristal del dispositivo comenzó a alzarse, una aliena humanoide esperaba afuera para socorrerla.

 _-Señora, su esposo me ordenó servirla a partir de ahora. Me llamo Liala. –Ayudó a Milk aalzarse y salir del tanque-_

Milk alzó la vista.

Liala era muy parecida a los humanos, salvo por la tonalidad rosácea de su piel y sus rasgos faciales, en el lugar de la nariz tenía dos foros, los ojos eran pequeños y alargados pero de un color violeta realmente bonito y los labios pequeños y finos coloreados por un leve color lila oscuro. El cabello de tonalidad café tostado era sumamente largo y ondulado, parecía toda una princesa extraterrestre pero al ver sus atuendos esas ideas eran eliminadas por completo. Traje de sirvienta, sucio y desgastado de un color marrón horrible e iba descalza.

 _-Su esposo me indico darle estos ropajes.-_ Le extendió una especie de armadura azul metálica, una bragueta y botas de las mismas características junto con un casco ademásde un spandex negro.

A continuación Liala ayudó a Milk a vestirse, nunca había vestido armaduras de ese estilo. Estaba bellísima con su cabello negro y largo suelto.

 _-Le favorece mucho. –Comentó la esclava al verla-_

 _-Gracias pero…Q… ¿Quién es mi esposo? –_ CuestionóMilk sorprendiendo a la esclava-

 _-¿No le conoce? Él es el general, El General Reeay. Él es uno de los mejores amigos del mismísimo Rey Vegeta_ (No el padre, el hijo). –Respondió la muchacha-

 _-¿Cómo? ¿El general? ¿De qué?_

 _-El general de todos los escuadrones de batalla de este planeta, él puede llegar a ser un hombre muy vanidoso, nervioso y extremadamente paranoico._

 _-Pero… ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? ¿Acaso no tiene a alguien de su especie?_

 _-Le explicaré, yo también soy extranjera, no soy de este planeta. Aquí en el planeta Vegeta hay una gran cantidad de machos pero no de hembras y pues como su cultura prohíbe relaciones compartidas por así decir, y así los que desean tener hijos van en búsqueda de una fémina que les agrade._

 _-¡Eh! Pero, ¿no debería estar casado?_

 _-Aunque tenga 45 años nunca se casó pero parece que le agradaste bastante. Tuviste mucha suerte, yo soy una esclava y soy muy mal tratada. Los Saiyajin tratan mal a las esclavas, fui raptada de mi planeta natal junto con mi hermana y ella falleció durante una propia violación._

 _-¡Que cruel! ¡Mi padre nunca lo perdonaría!_

 _-Y lo más probable es que pronto reclame un hijo de usted, los Sayiajin aparte de ser luchadores y mercenarios también aman a su manera la familia._

 _-Ya veo… Lo siento por tu hermana…_

Milk se acercó a Liala y abrazó en forma de consuelo pero con verdadero amor.

 _-Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me daba un abrazo tan sincero… Gracias… los humanos se ve que son amables._

Milk río.

 _\- No creas, no todos son como yo pero de bellas personas hay en todos los planetas…supongo. Ah sí, no me llames más señora, llámame Milk._

 _-Me disculpo Milk pero debo irme, el Sr. Reeay está viniendo hacia acá._

 _-¡¿Eh?! ¡no me dejes sola! ¡Por favor!_

Liala se fue, ella debía seguir el duro protocolo impuesto por su amo, el señor Reeay, si de lo contrario no lo seguía seria ejecutada o aun peor… ¡Sería vendida como concubina algún postor!

Nuestra muchacha, asustada, estaba en esa habitación de forma cuadrada esperando su sentencia eterna. Quería que fuese ese infierno una sola maldita pesadilla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en ese instante la salvara su padre, el temible Ox Satán, y volvieran a su castillo estando lejos del peligro, los Saiyajin.

La puerta de acceso a esa habitación se abrió, una sobra grande estaba frente a ella. A cada lento avance que daba, Milk retrocedía rápidamente a medida que el sujeto se acercaba a ella.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. El protocolo

**3\. EL PROTOCOLO**

* * *

Milk topó con la pared así estando acorralada ante él, Reeay se acercó acechándose hacia ella y se quedó viéndola en silencio.

Al fin Milk pudo ver su secuestrador que tanto le asediaba en la Tierra, a pesar de todo no le desagradó.

Era un hombre alto, aparentemente fuerte, no muy delgado y de cabello negro de media melena encrespada. Los mechones del cabello le cubrían gran parte del rostro, aun así Milk pudo ver sus llamativos ojos verde manzana, todo una rareza en la especie Saiyajin. Su rostro era fino y jovial a pesar de su edad. Vestía la típica armadura Saiyajin de la nobleza*, esta era de color negra-plateada y tenía grabado en el pecho el símbolo exclusivo de la familiaItalka*. Esas tonalidades hacían aúnmás resaltar el color de sus ojos.

 _\- ¿Aun te doy miedo, Milk?_

Milk no respondió, seguía hipnotizada viendo sus ojos, ella los veía bellos y sensuales ojos. Ella comenzó a razonar:

 _-Venga Milk no caigas como una boba. Cierto es que tiene unos ojos muy sensuales y tiene un cuerpo de hombre maduro pero no caigas en la tentación._

Mientras a chica se auto convencía, cierto hombre se comenzó a inquietar, más bien, a molestar por las miradas aparentemente "extrañas" que la fémina en frente de él le daba.

 _-¿¡Qué tanto me ves mujer!? ¿¡Acaso estas en celo!?_

Reeay pilló por sorpresa a Milk eso hizo que ella dejara de embobarse ante él y pasara automáticamente a la defensiva.

 _-¡Idiota! ¡No soy ningún animal en celo!_

Reeay comenzó a reír ante la respuesta infantil dada por la chica.

 _-Por tu insolencia ante un general debería matarte aquí mismo… pero eres mi esposa. Esta vez te perdono esta memez._

Milk volteo ofendida el rostro hacia la derecha en forma de desprecio hacia sus palabras. Reeay ante esa reacción agarró fuertemente a la muchacha por la cintura, aunque la chica protestara, se alzó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al exterior del lugar.

 _-¡Ahora vas a aprender a ser una mujer digna de Reeay!_

La voz grave del hombre retumbó dentro de la cabeza de nuestra querida, ella creía entender a que se refería con eso último. Tenía miedo, no tuvo oportunidad, cuando estaba con Gokú, de experimentar sensaciones nuevas entre ellas las relaciones sexuales. Lo máximo que tuvo con Goku fue un beso, un beso en la mejilla.

Pero se equivocó. Reeay no pretendía tener relaciones sexuales con ella en ese momento, más bien le explicó una serie de durísimos protocolos* de una "mujer digna Sayiajin" que ella debería cumplir a raja tabla. Estaban en el salón, sentados alrededor de una mesa con un espesísimo libro dorado.

 _-Ahora repasaremos los protocolos más importantes:_

 _1\. Deberás satisfacer a tu esposo en todos los ámbitos._

 _2\. Te dedicaras exclusivamente a la crianza de tus hijos._

 _3\. Permanecerás en la casa, excepto con el permiso de tu esposo._

Milk se sentía entre la espada y la pared, su vida se transformaría de libre y permisora a ser de ratonera. Tenía ganas de llorar e implorarle ayuda a Kami, no sabía qué hacer.

 _-Ven acompáñame, ahora te mostraré nuestra habitación._

El hombre parecía complacido con su esposa, le había escuchado y atendido todo el tiempo. La pareja caminaba por un largo pasillo de techos altos, iluminado, no había decoración alguna salvo por la alfombra roja y algún grabado en la pared.

 _-Estos grabados que ves en los muros son antepasados de mi familia. ¿Ves esa parte donde ya no aparecen más? Allá saldremos nosotros con nuestros retoños._

 _-Reeay, ¿Deseas hijos?_

El general al escuchar esa pregunta pareció que le desvanecerle la alegría, había notado algo extraño en la pregunta.

 _-¿Y tú los deseas?_

 _-Soy joven._

 _-¿Joven? Ya llegamos a la habitación._

Se detuvieron ante una puerta alta de madera obscuros al estilo gótico. Milk pareció gustarle la puerta.

 _-¡Que linda puerta!_

La habitación estaba a obscuras, solo se podían ver levemente algunos muebles por la escasa luz llegada a través de la puerta abierta.

 _-Enciende la luz, por favor._

Reeayignoró el comentario de la chica seguía pensando con la pregunta ¿Deseas hijos?, pretendía convencer a Milk para intimar ese mismo día, como loco deseaba engendrar a su primogénito. Se acercó a ella y le jaló el rostro.

 _-No está segura, es eso._

Milk se alejó de él a la defensiva.

 _-¿Por qué carajo te alejas de mí siempre? ¡En todo el trayecto hacia acá no te me has acercado!_

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

 ***** Armadura igual a la del Rey Vegeta pero con hombreras más pequeñas y una capa larga hasta la cintura. Reeay poseía una capa, solo la utilizaba en misiones o en actos oficiales, en el momento en el cual fue a por Milk no la llevaba.

 ****** Cada familia noble tenía un símbolo correspondiente (por ejemplo la familia real Saiyajin tenía uno), Italka ese es el apellido de Reeay.


	4. El pasillo

**4\. EL PASILLO**

* * *

Milk quedó en silencio a medio metro de distancia, dándole las espaldas al General.

Reeay pasó de tener una expresión enfadada a una tranquila. Tampoco quiso proseguir hablando.

 _-Durante los últimos meses he aprendido algo muy útil..._ -ella se giró y le clavó una mirada llorosa al hombre _\- El silencio te calma._ -susurró ella.

El General Saiyajin pese la obscuridad del lugar, gracias a esa poca luz que llegaba a entrar en, la habitación, pudo notar la mirada llorosa de su esposa. Pero ni se inmutó.

La muchacha se sacó esa humedad de los ojos usando su antebrazo. Milk tenía su carácter fuerte, no se iba a dejar ver como una mujer frágil.

La jovencita se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda de nuevo. El Saiyajin seguía callado, pero avanzó un paso más quedando justo detrás de ella. Milk sentía perfectamente sus grandes respiraciones en su nuca.

 _-Te pido paciencia._ -susurró de nuevo la mujercita. _-Necesito conocerte más... Si me obligas a darte un hijo, no lo podré quererlo nunca._ -se giró, topó con él y le miró directamente a los ojos. _¿Entiendes? ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me salte el segundo protocolo?_

 _-No._ -respondió enseguida el hombretón. _-Te daré tiempo, pero las noches... las pasarás conmigo ¿Entendido?_

El hombre encendió finalmente la luz de la habitación. Quería ver bien a la mujer.

Ella asintió.

 _-Gracias._ -le agradeció ella sonriéndole por primera vez.

Reeay no le correspondió esa sonrisa, pero a cambio le hizo una pregunta...

- _Por cierto, ¿Cuándo podré besarte el cuello*, Milk?_ -preguntó discretamente el General con cierta pizca de timidez.

 _-¿Besarme el cuello?_ -ella quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa- _¿Qué es eso?_

Reeay sonrió y respondió:

-Es un ritual para que todos sepan que eres mi mujer.

Milk quedó pensativa unos segundos, si era un ritual equivalente al matrimonio en la Tierra, eso quería decir, que con eso debería permanecer al lado de ese hombre de por vida. En conclusión, pensó responderle que necesitaba tiempo para eso también. Y así lo hizo.

A continuación, Reeay le indicó permanecer en esa habitación hasta su regreso, tenía una reunión importante a la cual debía acudir sin falta. Y se fue.

La joven humana se quedó un tiempo ahí -aburrida-, pero su supuesto esposo aun no regresaba... Con la curiosidad propia de un niño pequeño, salió al exterior de ese cuarto.

Una vez fuera, vio a su disposición un pasillo sin fin, que decidió enseguida recorrer.

No sabía donde acabaría yendo, pero quiso proseguir caminando por ese pasillo falto de frescos**.

Ya llevaba un gran recorrido completado y aun ese pasillo no terminaba, ella se estaba comenzando a mosquear... Hasta que sus ojos pudieron notar algo en el fondo... ¿Una pared? ¿Era un pasillo sin salida?

 _-Vaya arquitectura más mala._ -dijo desanimada y a la vez molesta. _-¿Quién rayos pensó que serviría de algo una cosa tan larga pero sin salida?_

La joven fatigada se apoyó en una de las paredes y arrastró su trasero por ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, quería retomar algo de aire antes de retroceder por donde vino.

Desanimada y frustrada golpeó una baldosa de la pared -que de hecho se hundió- en donde se reposaba su espalda. Un muy fuerte temblor comenzó a darse en el interior de la casa.

Milk entró en pánico, se alzó rápidamente del suelo asustada pero volvió a caer bruscamente debido a la fuerza de las vibraciones. De la nada una brecha enorme se abrió en ese muro extraño...

* * *

 ***** Besar el cuello, es una tradición muy antigua de la cultura Saiyajin que consistía en clavar el diente canino en el cuello de su pareja, besar la herida y quedar con los labios impregnados de sangre. El acto se realizaba en compañía de amigos y familiares.

 ****** Si recordamos, en el anterior capítulo, cuando Reeay conduce a Milk hacia la habitación, antes pasan por un pasillo el cual había los retratos de los antiguos familiares del General. Pues, por donde sigue Milk hasta encontrarse sin salida, es el mismo pasillo pero sin continuación de los retratos (frescos).


	5. El Punto de salida

**5\. El Punto de salida**

* * *

Pasados unos cinco minutos, que fueron todo un infierno, el violento temblor finalmente cesó.

La humana que aun se hallaba algo aturdida en el suelo, intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Ella nunca antes había experimentado un sismo de tales magnitudes. En el monte en donde estaba situado el castillo de su querido padre solían haber, pero eran insignificantes en comparación al apenas vivido.

Una vez consiguió alzarse y recobrar su bienestar abrió sus dos ojos como dos soles al ver por primera vez _eso_ que había aparecido enfrente suyo. No se lo podía creer.

De la nada una imponente brecha negra se había dibujado en esa pared muerta sin uso. Sus medidas deberían ser aproximadamente dos metros de altura – los techos quedaban a 3 metros- y un metro de ancho. La profundidad de dicha es desconocida.

De acto valiente, ella decidió adentrarse en dicha brecha obscura. No se lo pensó dos veces:

- _Ya nada peor me puede pasar, Goku se fue con otra mujer, ahora estoy prisionera en un planeta alienígena, me voy a casar con un alíen de acá… ¿Qué hay peor de eso?_ _Quizás me lleve a alguna parte…_ -pensaba esperanzada entre sí misma mientras se adentraba.

* * *

Oscuro. Todo estaba oscuro. Caminaba dentro de la pared ciegamente.

Aun así, en la mente de la muchacha no había espacio para el miedo sino para la esperanza. Deseaba con toda su alma, que allá en donde se estuviese dirigiendo la ayudase algo en su situación desesperada.

La travesía se le estaba haciendo interminable, tenía la sensación de que hubiesen pasado mil años desde que decidió adentrarse en ese lugar inhóspito… La brecha cada vez la sentía más y más apretada. Seguía caminando.

Hasta que de milagro, sus pupilas negras se alumbraron al entrar en contacto con un muy fino hilo de luz que venía a través de una milimétrica brecha, al parecer todo no logro ensancharse de la misma forma. Ahí dedujo que había llegado al fondo.

¿Qué había al otro lado de la pared? La curiosidad por saberlo le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. De forma insistente comenzó a propinarle fuertes patadas y puñetazos a esa maldita pared. Pero no le daba la real gana de abrirse por más golpes que recibiese.

Algo exhausta por el movimiento físico, se apoyó en una de las estrechas paredes de la cavidad a modo de reposo.

- _¡¿Por qué Kami!? ¿Por qué me fallas ahora?_ –suspiró desanimada al borde de la lágrima, sus esperanzas fueron frustradas. – _Seguramente Goku ya hubiese partido en dos el maldito muro. Le extraño mucho…_ -Rompió a llorar ella de forma silenciosa, el recuerdo de su ex amado la deprimía mucho.

Odiaba oírse llorar, más triste se ponía…

Ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como pájaro dentro de una jaula, sentía que había perdido, había perdido en el desafío que vida le había puesto.

Se sentía muy estúpida al estar derramando lágrimas, pero quería seguir haciéndolo. Lo necesitaba.

Desde su captura no tuvo oportunidad de llorar.

Su respiración se volvió apresurada,

Se asfixiaba, el oxigeno dentro de esa cavidad comenzó a transformarse en un letal dióxido de carbono producto de la espiración de sus propios pulmones.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, todo daba vueltas,

la manca de oxigeno le estaba atrofiando el cerebro.

Se desfallecía,

necesitaba a Goku en ese instante más que nunca.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Un nuevo temblor comenzó y era mucho más violento que el de antes… La brecha se abrió y la joven cayó inconsciente por esa abertura recién formada.

Quién sabe en donde iría a parar ahora…


	6. El Viaje mental

**6\. El Viaje mental**

Su cuerpo.

El cuerpo joven de la mujer caía a una velocidad constante –no era rápida ni mucho menos, unos 0,36 metros por segundo- , sin rumbo, sin ninguna destinación.

La _luz_ blanca en donde ella estaba envuelta, protegida, salvaguardada,

la _luz_ del _lugar_ le era resplandeciente, cálida, muy confortable.

Hasta juraría recordar la sensación que tenía cuando era niña y su padre la balanceaba con sus poderosos brazos propios de un rey de su talla.

Abrió muy lentamente los ojos, que eran un poco vagos al querer alzar esos pesados parpados que le negaban la vista. Finalmente logró abrirlos completamente.

Sonrió.

El lugar era fantástico.

* * *

El General Reeay regresó nuevamente al hogar, con el semblante algo alegre recorrió rápidamente ese pasillo tan largo que conectaba con todas las habitaciones de la casa. Tenía prisa, ¿Enamorado quizás? Tenía que conocerla más para concretar bien su sentir y estar seguro de lo que siente. _Enamorarse_ no solía figurar en los planes de un sayiajin y menos de un general – al ser un pueblo orgulloso, obviamente-.

Al llegar a la habitación compartida con ella y no encontrarla dentro, la sangre del sayiajin comenzó a burbujear entre sus venas evocando un estado de completa ira enloquecedora. Desencadenó enseguida un muy elevado _ki_ , que hacía que la cama temblase y que los muebles, objetos, prendas a su alrededor comenzasen a levitar velozmente.

* * *

Levitaba mientras caía, ella se sentía libre como pájaro volando velozmente en los límpidos cielos de la Tierra.

Ese especial y raro túnel de luz en donde la chica se encontraba inició a cambiar gradualmente de tonalidad: rojo rubí, verde manzana, amarillo pollo, azul celeste, rosa… ya no era únicamente blanca, símbolo de pureza.

Los colores de ese túnel tan pronto como se iban alternando, comenzaron a mezclarse entre ellos y a formar diversas y peculiares formas geométricas, era todo un espectáculo que los ojos ónices de Chi-chi analizaban cada detalle con suma impresión.

Acaso… ¿Estaba encerrada en una especie de calidoscopio?

De repente esas misteriosas figuras se fueron desgarrando una a una como si de dibujos en papel se tratasen.

A continuación, en el fondo de ese túnel lumínico, se dibujó una imagen muy cruel que no debería ser vista por los dulces ojos de nuestra chica: Goku riéndose y abrazando afectuosamente a Eracira, se le veía tan feliz a él con la sayiajin. Cuando estaban juntos, su ex amado jamás se dignó a rendirle tal gesto, ni siquiera uno de felicidad.

Dolor. Sentía una fuerte pena de amor por Goku.

La imagen dolorosa enseguida se esfumó y el panorama se tiñó en un muy apagado azul marino como si la mujer humana estuviese sumergida en la más profunda de las profundidades marinas.

La tristeza reinaba ahora en su corazón.

La velocidad de precipitación pareció incrementar levemente, el peso de su órgano bombeador de sangre aumentó de peso al saborear la tristeza, nuevamente.

* * *

Reeay seguía sin recobrar su propio autocontrol, sentía ganas de destrozarlo todo cuanto. Deseaba mandarlo todo al diablo…

Tenía _la gran preocupación_ de que su "novia" hubiese escapado de su casa y que se _mordiese el cuello_ con otro sayiajin que no fuese él.

¿La quería? ¿La amaba? ¿Era solo un deseo carnal? ¿Instinto reproductivo?

Tenía que encontrarla ya para aclararlo de una buena vez.

La respuesta, quizás, podría justificar su repentina loquera.

* * *

Una presión muy fuerte comenzó a aplastar su diminuta cabeza, ella no podía soportarlo. Tremendo era el dolor que sentía, sus neuronas estallaban una a una, los ojos le salían de las orbitas y se le agrandaban, la lengua se hinchó tanto que le estaba atorando la garganta, así dificultando bastante el paso del vital oxigeno.

- _Voy a morir…_ \- pensó, estaba confusa, perdida, ella sentía que su punto y final ya se acercaba.

Quería sentir miedo ante la muerte, pero no podía sentirlo, algún vago recuerdo en lo más profundo de su red neuronal bloqueaba ese instinto tan primitivo.

Gritos de horror, unos gritos agudos totalmente desconocidos comenzaron a penetrar en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola de forma brutal.

Su cabeza le iba a explotar en mil pedazos, literalmente.

Sus ojos tan deformes pudieron captar una última imagen de forma clara.

Su padre.

Su querido padre recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos de par en par como solía hacer de costumbre cuando ella regresaba a su hogar.

- _Papá… ¡Te quiero! ¡No me dejes morir! ¡Por favor!_ –sería lo que hubiese dicho si su cerebro estuviese operativo, pero no. Estaba muerto.

Toda ella murió.

Su corazón, sus recuerdos... La vida le había dado la espalda, abandonando su cuerpo.

La tortura interna, al fin, había acabado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba muy húmeda, húmeda por el sudor que sus poros de la piel dejaron escapar. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué la hizo sudar tanto?

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_ –murmuró varias veces, se sentía torpe, mareada, desubicada, no sabía dónde estaba.

Sus cinco sentidos seguían aun parcialmente adormecidos.

Alzó su mirada…

* * *

Muchisímas gracias a todos y a todas por seguir esta historia, le mando un saludo a: **Adilisa** , **celestia carito** , **Mikashimota Z** , **Lizzie2926** , **andyCK** , **arovgo** y finalmente a **Sole Cheney** , todos ellos me dejaron unos muy lindos reviews.

Obviamente también doy un saludo a todos los lectores _mudos_ jajaj

Muchas gracias aun. Saludos :3


	7. Mutuamente

**CAPÍTULO 7: MUTUAMENTE**

* * *

Sus ojos creían ver una ilusión de horror creada por el estado frágil de su mente, una mentira, una pesadilla.

No, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo enfrente de sí misma…

Reeay, enojado, mudo, mirándola con odio; pero en el fondo queriéndola y deseándola.

Ambos estaban confusos.

Uno no sabía dónde estaba ni porque un hombre le estaba viendo feo, y el otro, no sabía con certeza de lo que quería de esa mujer enfrente suyo que consiguió enloquecerlo por completo.

Se hizo un silencio muy profundo, eso mismo facilitó bastante el razonamiento de ambos personajes.

Reeay cambió su mirada por una de confusión, y a su vez, Chichi también. Ese quizás fue el fruto de su pensar: estar callados.

A veces se consigue entender mejor a alguien mediante signos no verbales.

Tampoco querían hablar, el estado confuso había desembocado a su vez un estado de inseguridad, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales se entrelazaran no dejando escapar sus voces.

Se limitaron únicamente a intercambiarse mutuamente miradas de incerteza. Una incerteza compartida.

Los dos se sentían dentro de una especie de laberinto mental, solo silencio y miradas. Una situación incómoda y muy extraña.

Reeay extendió caballerosamente su mano hacia la fémina con la que estaba compartiendo esa experiencia tan inusual. Chichi estaba tirada en el suelo, como acto de cortesía agarró la mano del General y este la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

El dueto se encontraba en el final del pasillo. Sí, en donde supuestamente antes había una imponente y a la vez misteriosa brecha negra. Comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de ambos.

Seguían callados, incómodos; las miradas entre ellos cesaron. Únicamente veían fijamente el camino recto a recorrer. El agarre de ella a su brazo sorprendió al general, pensó que era una especie de muestra de seguridad y quizás, también de confianza hacia su persona.

— Reeay… quiero pedirte un favor. - se atrevió a hablar la joven sin dejar el agarre del brazo perteneciente al hombre de ojos verdes.

El general la miraba con curiosidad, ¿Qué sería capaz de pedirle esa mujer? Prestó suma atención a lo que diría la mujer a continuación:

— Golpea hasta la muerte al hijo de Bardock. – el tono de voz lleno de odio empleado por la chica asombró al Sayiajin, era una mujer débil pero cuando quería sacaba las garras. — Es un clase baja, no te tiene que suponer ningún problema, ¿o sí? – dijo eso último con cierto tono de maldad. — ¿Lo harás verdad? –rogó ella, para regresar nuevamente al silencio. Esperaba su respuesta.

Pero Reeay no respondió. Únicamente gruñó de fastidio. Se rehusó a contestarle.

La muchacha quedó frustrada al no oír respuesta; su deseo no fue concedido. Igualmente más tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que pidió estaba mal. Muy mal. Eso no era lo correcto.

* * *

Eracira le había ganado la batalla, y Chichi sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo. ¿Pero en verdad estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

No.

Antes debía saber porque, el porqué de que Son Goku rompiera su corazón.

El insensible de Goku rompió de muy mala manera la relación, simplemente yéndose lejos a otro planeta junto con otra mujer. Y Chichi quería por fin satisfacer sus dudas y entre otras cosas para poder finalmente cerrar ese capítulo amoroso y ponerle punto y final a ese dolor que se cobijaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Podía comprender que se enamorara de Eracira, pero Goku actuó de forma muy cobarde.

Quería acercársele y hablarle, pero sabía que no sería tarea fácil. El mundo Saiyajin era totalmente desconocido para ella.

Debía buscarse aliados ponto, y ya sabía por dónde empezar…


End file.
